Caught in Action
by Ms.Jen Cullen
Summary: One shot contest entry:Bella invited Jake over to tell him  how she really feels about him , when Things heated up a tad bite, but when Bella's roommate catches them, thing spread all over La push and Folks.


Caught With Your Pants Down

title: Caught in Action  
Author: Miss Jen Cullen  
Beta: Free Writers  
Word count:2751  
Rated:R/M/Ma/NR

Caught in Action  
Jake

I was in my Junior year in high school, and my best friend was Isabella Swan. Yes we are friends. I told her how I felt about her, she didn't say anything like how she feels about me. I always love her no matter what. We hang out once or twice a week. She knows my sister. Speaking of Bells, she is calling me. I flip my phone and press talk.

"Hey." I answered.

"Hi Jake." Bella said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering if ya want to hang out." she answered.

"What do ya mean by hang out?"

"Like I come over or you could come over here."

"Sure, I love you see you."

"What ever you want to do?"

"How about I come over there."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Okay, I'll be over shorty."

"Okay, I'll see ya then, bye."

We hung up the phonethan I went downstairs and grabbed my keys and headed towards  
the door. I was on my way to Bella's and Jessica's house. I got into my old Rabbit and drove off to their house it didn't take me long to get there. When I got there Jessica's Corvette wasn't parked in front of their house. I was glad she wasn't there, maybe Bella told her she needed to talk to me so she told her to go over to Mikes for a while.

As I parked the old Rabbit in their driveway, I cut the engine and got out and walked to their door, as I got to the door she was already standing there.

"Come on in, Jake." she said. As she gestured for me to come in.

"Thanks for inviting me over." I replied. As I walked into their house. Their house was a bit smaller then mine but nicer. Quil and Embry are my roommates.

Anyways I'm here with the girl of my dreams yes, Bella!

So we walked into her living room. She sat down besides me and smiled. I loved  
her smile.

"What did ya want to see me for?" I asked.

"You already told me how you feel about me, now it's my turn to tell ya my feelings about you." she answered.

That thought made me smile. I was hoping it would be good news. My fingers are crossed. That she felt the same way about me. I just stared at her like there's no tomorrow.

"Well please spill it." I said.

"Fine, Jake I am in love with you."

"Really, your not just telling me this to make me happy, your really want to be  
with me."

"Yes, Jake, Edward and I weren't meant for each other. I just found out and since we are already friends, I wanted more then just friends."

I just felt like picking her up and kissing her, but I know I would be messing things up already if I did. I saw her move closer. So I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my chest. She looked so beautiful. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I was glad she had admitted her feelings towards me. Now I don't have to worry about her not liking me. But she finally told me that she liked me. Now I am happy!

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Oh nothing really." I answered.

"Edward, was to rough and not as nice of the guy that I thought of."

I wish she would stop talking about him, it drives me crazy. I took my hands and cupped her chin. I love her so much! With that thought I had to smile. I leaned over to her and kissed her forehead. I felt her coming closer to me. I win again! I know what I want right now but it would be wrong. But I couldn't resist her I really want to get in her pants. I released my hands and laid my hand on her thigh. I wanted to move my hand up between her legs. I looked over at her, she had her eyes closed.

But I really want to do something with her and she won't want to, that I know. I can't hold it in anymore, so I excuse myself and walked to her bathroom. As I got into the bathroom I locked the door behind me and went to the toilet and tried to release myself, even though I wish she could help.

I unbutton my jeans and push them to the floor and I tried to release it. It won't be easy to do it myself. I really wish she won't cause it's to soon.

Maybe I'll try to talk to her into messing around. That will work. I couldn't help myself so I pulled my red hot boxers and my holey jeans back up and my penis back in. And walked back out to her. I went and sat next to her and took her hand and kissed it.

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you about right now." I say.

"What is it, Jake?" Bella asked.

"I know it's to soon for us to have sex or make love, but I was wondering if we could fool around."

"What?"

"Like fondling each other."

"I don't know."

I gave her my sad puppy dog eyes and a sad pout, everyone falls for it. And I hope it works, cause I really can't wait any longer.

"Fine,Jake, I guess we can fondle each other." she went on.

I won again!

"Can you do me a favor, I will return a favor."

"Sure, if that makes you happy."

So I kissed her than I pulled down my pants and held my penis so she can fondle it for a while. The next thing I know my hands are at her fly unbuttoning her jean button and unzipping her fly, then I pulled off her jeans and panties. After that I laid her down lightly on their love seat, than I crawled on the top of her and teased her entrance, and I put my Penis inside of her and we began to have sex. But I was glad she did. It felt so good to have the girl of your dreams giving you head. I was enjoying this so much I wish she would never stop. I know sometime soon I had to return the favor, or this will never happen again. If she wanted to stop it fine, but I knew she was enjoying this. I hoped.

As I was about to let loose I heard the handle of her front door turn, I couldn't stop and I know i didn't want to let her stop too, when I seen the shadow of a female.

"Oh my god, Bella." Jessica said.

I pulled away fast and looked up at her, it was her friend, and room mate Jessica.

"What are you doing home so soon?" She asked.

"I'll tell ya later,do what you want and when ya finish I'll tell ya." Jessica answered.

So Bella and I freshen up and walked into the kitchen where Jessica was at the sink. Bella sat down across from her, while I got two glasses of water. and sat next to Bella. I looked at Bella then at Jessica. She didn't look straight at me, I think she was more embarrassed then we were.

"So is this why you wanted me to go to see Mike, so you could have some fun?" She asked.

"Not really, I wanted to tell Jake how I felt about him." Bella answered.

"What were you doing that for in the living-room, when you first hooked up, are you so horny that when you first started going out that this would happen?"

"Jess, its all my fault, I couldn't resisted her anymore and I tried to release it in the bathroom, but it didn't help so, that's when I asked her to give it a little help." I answered.

"I'm so sorry for catching your having some fun, I feel totally ashamed of myself plus embarrassed." Jessica says.

I could tell by the color of her face that she was embarrassed, than I turn to see Bella's face , her face was bright red. I pulled her chair over next to mine and wrapped my arms around her. I just hope she won't go blob any of this out. I know it would embarrass her more then ever. I hardly knew Jessica, all I know is that she is best friends with her and I hope she's keep this a secret.

"Okay, Jess, tell us about why you left Mike's house?" Bella came right out and asked.

"He had a big meeting with his boss so I had to leave his house 1 hour after I got there, there was nothing else for me to do, so I decided to come home that's when I saw you guys fooling around." She answered.

"You couldn't go over to Angela's or Lauren's for a while?" Bella asked.

"You know they are always busy with Tyler and Ben." Jessica answered.

"Thanks a lot Jessica, for ruin my evening." I chinned in.

She just looked at me and rolled her eyes. She is the nosy friend Bella has, none of her other friends are like that. I don't know why she even became friends with her. But it was my choice of friends, I know she doesn't like Sam but he's like my big brother to me.

"Did you even look to see if my old Shitty Rabbit was out in your driveway." I asked.

"No I really don't play attention." Jessica answered.

"Well maybe you should pay more attention so you won't walk in on us again." I say.

"Well I will for now on!"

"Why are you yelling, Jess?" Bella asked.

"I'm not yelling, he snapped at me first." Jessica answered.

"I wasn't yelling at you, I was just telling you that you should pay attention and look around." I said.

"Yes you were yelling at me." Jessica replied.

"Well, Hun, I am going to let you go now, I'll call you later," I say. As I got up and kissed her and headed towards the door. Bella walked me to the door and kissed me again.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay." Bella asked.

"Yeah I am sure, I don't want to stay with the nosy female."

I stepped outside of their house. As I got into my Shitty car I was thinking about Bella and Jessica, since she is nosy. I got a feeling that she will tell someone about our thing that we did and I will be pissed off. It was just between Bella and I. I was on my way home when I decided to call Bella, I really miss her, even though I just saw her, now that she is my girl. I miss her more than ever.

She answered her cell phone on the first ring and I was glad that she did and not Jessica. I smiled. And I am so lucky to finally have her.

"Hello Beautiful," I said.

"Hello Hun,What's up?" she asked.

"I know I just seen you a few minutes ago, but I miss you already."

"Well, I miss you too even though ya just seen me."

"Is she giving you the third degree yet?"

"No, I think she's up in her room now."

My thought, yeah she's sleeping my ass. She's probably on the phone telling some other big mouth, that she caught us doing something. When I thought that I could have screamed.

"So when do you want to see me again?" I asked.

"How about tomorrow?" Bella asked.

"Well I got to see if the guys will go out for a while." I answered.

"Well try your best to convince them go." she says.

" I'll try my hardest and let you know."

I just hope I can convince them to go away for a while so I can have some alone time with her.

"Jake, I know you can do it."

"Yeah,right Bella, I can if I really want to see you."

"Than it's tomorrow."

"Okay, I love you." I replied. As I was pulling up in my driveway.

"I love you too, bye. she says.

We hung up the phone and cut the engine than I got out and walked to the door. I unlocked the door. Than I walked in and went to my room and think about Bella. Yes, you heard me right, Bella. I'm madly in love with her.

**********************

Later on that week I ran into some of the pack members and one of them took me to the side and told me, that they over heard Mike telling someone that Jessica caught Bella and I doing something in their house.

"Quil, who did he tell?" I asked.

"Someone by the name of Tyler, I think." Quil answered.

"And how did Mike find out?" I asked.

" I think he said Jessica told him over the phone."

"I knew it, she does have a big mouth and is nosy."

"Is it true?"

"It's none of your business."

I was so pissed at her, I don't know what I'll do now. I won't go over to their house and get caught again. And I really wanted to see my girl Bella. What am I going to do now. There's always my house,I know the guys will call to see if they cam come back. Maybe that's what I'll do for now on, not going over to their house an have Bella come over here instead.

Both of them have big mouths they make a good couple. I agree with Embry and Quil on that. I just hope she will do this and not put up a fuss about not being able to be at their house. I don't want big mouth Jessica to know our business.

I wanted to go ring their necks. But I know it won't be fair to Bella. I don't want her to know, since it would be embarrassing, but again Jessica and Bella work together.

Later that night Bella came over for dinner, I did the right thing to do and told her. I didn't want her to find out by anyone else. So here it goes;

"Bella, I got to tell you something." I said.

"What is it, Jake?" she asked.

"Well, when I talked to ya on phone, that night you told me, how ya felt, and you said that Jess was sleeping, well she wasn't sleeping she was on the phone with big mouth Mike."

"What?"

"You heard me, she was on the phone with Mike, and Quil overheard him telling Tyler, he thinks it was him, he's not sure."

"I can't believe she did that."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'll kick her ass out of our house and to see if you want to move in." she answered.

I just looked at her with shock, and surprise. I also smiled at that idea.

"What about work?" I asked.

"To see if I can transfer to somewhere else." she answered.

"Good choice, and what about your friendship?"

"I'll tell her it's over and thanks for telling everyone."

"Here do it now," I responded. As I handed her the phone. She took it and dialed their number and she started to talk.

"Jess, it's over why would you tell any one that you caught Jake and me doing something, how embarrassing, how ashamed I am of you, I want you out of the house and our friendship is over," she was yelling on the phone.

Then she hung up the phone without saying goodbye. I could tell that she was pissed off and hurt, how dare her tell our secret to him knowing he has a big mouth. Well it's over and I'll be moving in so no one can catch us again. I'm so happy, I win once again! With that thought I had to smile.

the end.


End file.
